Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth is the fifth book of the reading ''Wimpy Kid'' series.It was released on Tuesday, November 9 2010 The cover of the book is of a violet color. The Ugly Truth was announced on Thursday, July 29 2010. The caption is "This Fall... Everything Changes". The book is about Greg and Rowley's friendship, and about the pressures of growing up. This is the second time the book was a large part about, Greg and Rowley's friendship. Greg has matured slightly, but he still over-reacts greatly to minor inconveniences and is still hypocritical and harsh. Rodrick has matured slightly, no longer physically harming anyone voluntarily, although he does cause major trouble around the house and continues to pull pranks on Greg. Frank is no longer troubled with Greg's mistakes. Main Characters *Greg Heffley (Main character) *Gammie Heffley (Main antagonist) *Rowley Jefferson *Susan Heffley *Frank Heffley *Manny Heffley *Rodrick Heffley Synopsis September It has been two weeks since Greg Heffley had a big fight with his ex-best friend, Rowley Jefferson. Then he finds out that Rowley's parents found a replacement best friend: a hired role-model from a company called "Cool Brian". At the first day of school, they were given textbooks that are hand-me-downs since the school can't afford to buy new ones. Greg attempts to score popularity points at school with a textbook that was previously owned by Jordan Jury, the most popular student in the grade above Greg's. He also posts edited photos on the Internet in an attempt to try and convince others that he has a fun life (which he doesn't, or at least not above average.), because he thinks that everybody was having a greater time than him. However, he got caught by Susan when he was in the middle of recording a New Year's Eve party. In Health class, everyone in Greg's grade has to take Advanced Health, which covers some top-secret stuff. After a few days, Nurse Powell splits the girls and boys up for the day. She puts up a video for the boys to watch that talks about puberty, which Greg explains that it was possibly the same video Frank watches at Greg's age. The video turned out to be very gross and disgusting, much to Rowley's horror. As a result, Rowley never plays with the "Cool Brian" guy, and avoids the older kids at school because he is afraid that he is going to "catch puberty". Greg attempts to audition for a local ice cream advertisement for an ice cream company called "Peachy Breeze." Greg fails his audition partly because Susan sees him as too old and partly because he dropped the ice cream when attempting to jump up and click his heels when saying the slogan. Greg then explains how he is discriminated because of his age by his own family, stating he was the center of attention when he was younger and is now ignored more often due to Manny, his younger brother. Greg is then informed that his Uncle Gary will marry for the fourth time. Greg explains about "the Talk" given by his great-grandmother, Gammie, a polite but sly and clever old woman. The last person that had ever received it was Rodrick, meaning that during the time where the wedding happens, Greg will have "The Talk". October Susan Heffley, Greg's mother, announces that she will be going back to college for a few months in order to stimulate her mind. As a result, the Heffley men must take care of themselves, and most stability falls apart. Food is often ruined or not cooked properly so they need to eat out, and Frank Heffley, Greg's father, sprains his ankle, when they try to go out to eat. As Susan usually does the chores around the house, Greg is left with little clean clothes to wear. Greg also complains that he must take more time to do his homework, since Susan often helps in in the way of giving him all the answers, and his father, Frank Heffley, makes him do the work on his own and helping very little. Greg was also given the responsibility of waking himself up. He tries a better alarm clock than his older one, which didn't work, a wind-up clock. Thinking the ticking of it was a bomb, he got no sleep. As a result, Greg accidentally set off the fire alarm at school in his sleep-deprived state, but manages not to get caught. After the alarm, a rumor has passed throughout which says that the fire alarm squirts out invisible liquid, and the security will know who was touching the fire alarm if you wash your hands. As a result, the school was dismissed early because no one was washing their hands, and they are in the middle of flu season. Greg faces more misfortunes, such as facing a serious, ill-tempered, paranoid dentist instead of going to a fun dentist center where Greg has a crush on one of the hygienists there, failing a high-grade Health class assignment, where he must take care of an egg like it is a baby because Susan cooked it, and dealing with an extremely lazy maid whom Susan hired to clean the house who refuses to do Greg's laundry, hogs the TV, and takes naps in Greg's bed. At school, a "Lock-In" is organized where boys and girls Greg's age have a supervised slumber party in the school auditorium. It turns out to be a disaster, in which there are nearly little to no girls, excess amounts of chaperones, all technology is confiscated, party games which bore Greg, an incident where the chaperones think one of Greg's team members of a game photographed their posterior, and a freezing cold night in which somebody turned off the heater and switched on the air conditioner and the boys were making fart noises. By that time it was so cold in the auditorium the boys packed themselves together like sardines to preserve body heat. November Greg got sick. Susan told Greg that Isabella is going to take care of him because she is going to the library to study. At noon, he saw a lot of cars and vans parked in his window, and there were a lot of talking and the TV downstairs from his room. When Susan decided to come home from the library early to take care of Greg, she finds out about the maid's lazy self, as well as finding her watching TV with her friends. After this, she never trusts hiring the maid again. Rowley comes to school with a large pimple on his forehead when Greg came back. He explains that he is becoming a man. This makes Greg wonder about his growth spurt. He has been annoyed when Rowley showed off his pimple to everyone in the school. The next day, Greg and Rowley were both invited to one of Jordan Jury's notoriously wild parties, and Greg thought that maybe it was his book and/or Rowley's pimple, but it was pretty clear that they were best friends. Greg then explains about the wild parties Jordan Jury holds, which were legendary and there are a lot of girls in there. Unfortunately for Greg, Susan makes him not go, because the party takes place on the same weekend as his Uncle Gary's wedding. Greg tries to convince her to make him not go to the wedding, but Susan tells him that he is playing a major part in it and he can't let Uncle Gary down. Greg also tries to call Rowley and tell him that he can't go since Greg has a wedding to go. Rowley angrily replies that he doesn't care and he is going since he is almost a grown-up now. Greg is humiliated and bored at the wedding for many reasons. Mostly, Greg thought he was a groomsman at the wedding party and will have a good time when Susan explains to Gammie that they are picking up Greg's tuxedo. However, during the day of the wedding, Greg was the Assistant Flower Boy, and he was actually wearing the same white tuxedo as Manny, much to Greg's dismay. After the wedding, Greg receives "The Talk" from Gammie, which he has been nervous about. Gammie explains to Greg the stress and horrors of becoming and being an adult and growing old both physically and mentally, which causes Greg to enjoy his late childhood for now. When Greg got back to school, he finds out that the reason why Jordan Jury invited kids his grade was so that he could use them as servants in the party. Greg also said that Scotty Douglas won the Peachy Breeze competition, although he couldn't get the sentence right. At this point, Susan stops going to college for now and returns to the family, much to Greg's delight. Greg also decided to make the first move and mends his friendship with his ex-best friend Rowley, and the two became friends again. The book ends with him explaining that Rowley has grown a whole inch and a half since the summer, and he explains they can take it one at a time and can be friends, at least until high school because Rowley can be a good person he can have at his side. Errors * When Greg says all the kids got taken home because of the cellphone incident at the lock-in, he states that he and Rowley were the last ones left because they were the only ones without cellphones. However, Fregley should have been there with Greg and Rowley because Fregley mostly likely doesn't have a cellphone, but it is possible that Fregley just left another way, or he was hiding. Major Moments and Events *"The Talk" with Greg's great-grandmother, Gammie. *The Heffleys hiring a maid. *The "Lock-In", a slumber party at school which turns out to be a scam. *Greg and Rowley getting back together at the end. *Uncle Gary's 4th wedding. *Greg almost going through puberty. *The Peachy Breeze Ad competition. Trivia *Many people believed that this book's color would be black before the announcement of the official color. Similarly, before this book's real title was released, some fans referred to it as Diary of a Wimpy Kid: My Last Year. *Trista was rumored to be Greg's girlfriend in this book, but this was proved to be false, as she was never seen or even mentioned. *This book is the last appearance of the Snellas. However, they were mentioned in Cabin Fever. *Despite the rumors, Trista didn't appear in this book and was not mentioned either. This also goes for Holly Hills. *This is the first book since the original book that doesn't include any member of the Heffley family as the main antagonist. *Before the release, there were many rumors that Greg gave up liking video games and reading comic books, however in The Third Wheel this is not true. *Jeff Kinney said in a tweet that he was going to call this book " Rowley's Revenge" and the cover had Greg trying to get out of the sewer by opening the cover but Rowley stomps on the cover hurting Greg. (https://twitter.com/wimpykid/status/163518410343460864/photo/1 ). *An error occurred where the start of the book was part of the end of Dog Days. However, this was fixed. *It's possible Fregley got home another way, or he really was there and was hiding. *This book has the most characters appearing. Gallery Greg underground.jpeg|The Signature picture. Book5.png|The book's cover. Gammie Heffley.jpg|Greg's great-grandmother,Gammie. Rowley's Revenge.jpg|The orignal cover. Source: https://twitter.com/wimpykid/status/163518410343460864/photo/1 Sneak Peek page 11.PNG|Page 1. page 12.PNG|Page 2. page 13.PNG|Page 3. page 14.PNG|Page 4. page 15.PNG|Page 5. page 16.PNG|Page 6. page 18.PNG|Page 8. page19.PNG|Page 9. page 20.PNG|Page 10. This is a sneak peek for all users. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki gave you 9 pages. Page 7 is not included, so you might not be able to see it, so please zoom in the picture for your convenience . Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki will not give any more pictures. Really Category:Books Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Real Life Books Category:Greg Heffley